


I wont let go

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Gerards a vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	I wont let go

Frank opens his eyes feeling around on Gerards side of the bed, he sits up his back cracking and groans. He's getting too old for that shit he stands up walking towards the wall with one of his are outstretched.

Franks hand reaches the wall and he feels over to where the door frame is and walks around it. He walks down the hall and stops when his foot hits a wall, he groans turning left walking where he knows the kitchen it.

"Frank?" He hears Gerard "yeah I'm here" Gerard walks out and smiles at Frank. Gerard takes Franks hand pulling him against him "how'd you sleep?". Frank shrugs "okay I guess" Gerard frowns he doesn't like it when he doesn't sleep well.

It's been getting worse Franks been sleeping less and less or just not waking up refreshed, he knows what it means but doesn't bring t up. "Can we go for a walk today?" Gerard smiles "yeah come on let's get you dressed.

Gerard lifts Frank up and carries him to their room he helps Frank out of his pajamas and into something warm. "Alright food time what do you want?" Frank smiles and shakes him head "nothing I'm fine let's just go for our walk".

Gerard frowns again "stop I can feel you slouching" Gerard sighs nodding "alright let's go. Gerard takes Franks hand walking out the front door. They walk for a while talking about what they're going to do when Frank stops. 

Gerard doesn't know what's going on until Frank let's go of his hand, Gerard catches him gasping. "No no no no" Gerards panicking and pulling his phone out but Frank grabs his hand.

"No don't call anyone please" Frank whispers Gerards shaking he needs to call the ambulance. "But no Frank" Gerard whimpers "it's fine I'm old you knew that this would happen when we got together".

Tears start falling from Gerards eyes and Frank reaches up wiping them away "I'll see you again remember what you told me". Gerard nods holding Frank close "I love you" Gerard whispers. 

Frank smiles opening his mouth but his eyes close and he stops breathing "oh god" he pulls his phone out dialing 911. He tries doing CPR but it doesn't work he still won't breathe and by the time the paramedics get there it's too late.

Gerard sighs and realises that he doesn't know how long it will be until he sees him again. He always comes back but different he doesn't remember Gerard much until later in the relationship. 

This was the first time he was blind he's had a few the were deaf or mute or didn't speak English. Frank was different this time because he was born blind he'd never seen anything and Gerard had so much fun explaining everything to him. 

Now he would just go home and pack everything up and wait he always keeps one photo though. Just one of him and Frank doing something he sits on the couch with a sigh at least he has an eternity.


End file.
